1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for illuminating the mouth to aid in the location and disclosure of dental plaque. More specifically, this invention relates to a pocket-size, high intensity cord or cordless appliance which, when used in conjunction with a suitable plaque-disclosing solution which is applied to the teeth, reveals instantly the presence of plaque which ordinarily may be invisible to the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, plaque diagnosis was left primarily to the dentist. This had the obvious disadvantage of allowing the patient to be informed of the presence of harmful deposits of plaque on his teeth very infrequently and only during visits to the dentist.
Recognizing the universal need for a simple plaque-disclosing method suitable for consumer use on a frequent, between-dentist-visit basis, several systems have been developed, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,700 and 3,732,416. In addition, recently introduced are several types of plaque-disclosing devices designed for consumer use. One such device is a plaque-disclosing chemical in tablet form which, when chewed and mixed with saliva, stains the areas of the teeth where plaque is present. This system has the disadvantage of leaving an unsightly stain on the teeth for a period of time which may be considered objectionable except upon retiring.
Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,178 is in the form of a penlight flashlight with a color filter forward of its lens-end bulb. The bulb emits a narrow blue light beam to illuminate the teeth, one or two at a time, which have been previously treated with a plaque-disclosing solution. This system, with its limited scanning range, unfortunately can result in incomplete oral inspection.
Still another device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,928, utilizes a similar principle, featuring a line cord energized bulb with a dichroic reflector and color filter lens which illuminates the teeth and a dichroic mirror for viewing the teeth during illumination. This system possesses a number of deficiencies which reduce its practicality for use as a consumer appliance. It is relatively expensive and it is dependent upon an electric cord. In addition, it is too large to be carried about or stored on the narrow shelves of a bathroom medicine cabinet. Moreover, it has the functional disadvantage of emitting a beam of light of such character as to stray into the viewing mirror, which tends to partially obscure the image of the teeth in the mirror, materially reducing the effectiveness of the device.
Recent advantages in consumer oral hygienic practices, the result of availability of approved brushing and irrigation devices and the development of more effective dentifrices, through advertising, has raised the consciousness of the majority of consumers to examine and determine the effectiveness of their personal tooth maintenance habits. The word plaque, a veritable enigma to the average person only a few years ago, now, through the proliferation of TV dentifrice commercial messages, is becoming a household word. However, prior to the disclosed invention herein, there has not been a completely practical method or device available to the public which would provide a precise indication as to the extent of dental plaque involvement. Ideally, every family stands to be materially benefited by the invention described herein to the degree that they are now more able to protect themselves employing the aforementioned oral cleaning aids. While the invention described herein is so designed to lie within the means and capabilities of the mass consumer, it is recognized that the dental profession may also find the device to be an invaluable appliance which will make their diagnostic work simpler and more precise. It is contemplated that the invention disclosed herein is a breakthrough in plaque protection which may form the basis for various types of oral hygienic educational programs through a mass distribution of the unprecedented, inexpensive, easy-to-use, highly-effective means of self-examination in remedial procedures which were heretofore not regarded as being practical or feasible and which are now possible by employment of the described invention.